Notice
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Coop's getting fit thanks to Megas' new operating system... Jamie Notices. Jamie's more awkward that usual... Coop notices. One-Shot. Strength and obedience kinks


**Notice**

**Summary: **Coop's getting fit thanks to Megas' new operating system... Jamie Notices. Jamie's more awkward that usual... Coop notices. One-Shot. Strength and obedience kinks

**Warnings: **M/m. Strength and obedience kinks

**AN: **Firstly, to any of you who actually follow my work, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I have close to 20 stories going and I just can't finish them yet... hopefully that will happen soon.

I have no idea where this story came from but I got the idea and decided to write it anyway. It's not my usual style but I hope that you enjoy it none the less.

"I call shot-gun on the shower as soon as we get back." Jamie grumbled as he sat in the back seat of Coop's red convertible, picking red goo out of his hair. You know, some aliens were really inconsiderate. They couldn't just get stabbed or shot and bleed out like normal people. Oh no, they had to explode and cover everything in their entrails. Yuck.

"Dude!" Coop whined "How could you do that? I was the one who did all the work back there!" His moaning was breathy but Jamie ignored the sound, no sympathy would be had when it was his shower on the line "I just fought a freaking alien monster and I still have to **walk** us home... Doesn't that override shot-gun even a little bit?"

The brunette just laughed "Nothing overrides shot-gun." He said and went back to trying to get rid of the alien guts in his hair that were beginning to dry and go flaky. Coop grumbled behind him and Jamie turned to look back at his friend. The blonde had really been struggling with Megas' new operating system. The mechanised dance pad had been installed four months ago but it still had the blonde physically drained more often than not – he was even too tired to play games at home.

Speaking of home... there it was. Finally! A nice cold shower would be absolutely amaz...

"I'm going to shower." Kiva declared as she got out of the car, dropped from the head of the giant robot and started for the house.

"You're kidding!" Jamie protested, struggling with his seatbelt "I called shot-gun!"

Kiva smirked back at him "When you can pin me, you can have the shower first." Surprisingly, Jamie didn't feel the need to make a dirty joke at the double meaning staring him directly in the face as the red-head flipped her hair over her shoulder "Help Coop clean Megas." She shot back as she went to kick the kitchen door open, only to discover that it was locked and Coop probably had the keys. The door now hung off of the hinges and the lock had splintered the frame upon its forced opening. The red-head shrugged as she continued inside without a care in the world "If you work together, you might finish before sunset."

"You're buying me a new door, Kiva!" the blonde shouted as he dethatched himself from Megas and the robot sagged slightly as he began to power down.

Jamie huffed in annoyance. The adrenaline had been draining from his system and he was beginning to get tired but he forced himself to ignore the lethargic feeling in his bones as he set about filling a bucket with soapy water. He grabbed two sponges and walking back out to Megas where Coop had just finished putting the electronic gloves into the cubbie-hole of the convertible "Let's get this over with." He sighed, tossing a sponge up to his friend.

The blonde stared at his buddy like he'd grown an extra head "I thought you were going to shower?" He asked instead of calling the brunette out on the fact that he'd never helped to clean Megas before... ever!

"Kiva got there first." Jamie sighed with a shrug "And I guess it'll be better to do this first. No point getting clean just to get sweaty again."

Coop looked sceptical but any help would be appreciated... Even if he knew that Jamie would probably be bored within the next five minutes and leave. If the brunette could help to take even half an hour off of cleaning time, Coop would be grateful.

"Alright then. We start at the top and work our way down."

Surprisingly, Jamie had not vanished as soon as they'd heard the shower turned off. He'd become so zoned in on his task that he hadn't even noticed Coop going in to order dinner. It was the smell of pizza and Coop's insistent calling that finally drew the brunette from his work.

"Yo! Jamie! Grub's up!"

Jamie glanced over and his stomach growled loudly at the sight of the extra large box in Coop's hand "Keep it warm for another two minutes." He found himself saying, some divine intervention holding him back from dropping to the ground and tackling the blonde for a chance to devour the cheese encrusted piece of heaven "I'm almost done with this."

Coop's head cocked to the side in confusion but he shrugged and headed to the porch. If Jamie wanted to finish cleaning Megas off, he sure as hell wasn't going to deny him. Together, they'd finished quite early. Three hours wasn't too bad at all and, being the middle of summer and all, it was still light out by six pm. Coop watched Jamie finally hose off the last of the soap studs and vaguely wondered if his fair skinned friend had gotten sunburn while working on the robot.

Jamie was, in a word, exhausted. He collapsed into the chair opposite Coop and let the heaviness in his arms drag him down "Why is it so damn hot?" He moaned as the evening sun still baked down on him. He would've moved his chair to sit in Megas' shadow but he could barely reach for the pizza at this point.

"Well no wonder you're hot." Coop laughed as Jamie tugged at the neck line of his jacket "You're wearing a damn jacket and hoody and jeans in the middle of summer!"

Jamie grumbled something inaudible and looked down at his beloved hoody. It was destroyed. Red goo had dried and soaked into the fabric, probably staining it beyond repair "This sucks." He sighed sadly, pulling the zip open and shucked it off of his shoulders. This was the jacket Coop had given him for his birthday two years back. He liked it because it bulked out his thin frame without making it look like he was trying. He pulled the hoody over his head as well and sighed happily as a cool breeze rippled over his skin.

"Damn, buddy, check out the definition in your arms!" Jamie looked over to an intrigued Coop before looking down to where his flimsy t-shirt hung over his skinny arms. Coop was right. Thin cords of muscle roped over his biceps – guess Coop wasn't the only one getting a work out from the new machine.

"Yeah... I guess."

"Dude, you'll finally have all those girls falling all over you." Coop chuckled with a huge smile on his face and Jamie felt his chest warm a little at the thought that his best friend still cared about him. It was kind of hard to get some buddy time in between saving the world and Kiva drilling Coop on all things battle. Flipping open the pizza box, Jamie grabbed the first piece and moaned happily as he took a bite "God, that's good." He really hadn't noticed just how hungry he was until that bite.

Coop laughed again and Jamie really didn't know what was so funny. Maybe Coop was tired, he usually got a case of the chuckles when he was about to conk-out from exhaustion. They sat for a good twenty minutes, just talking about noting important and eating pizza and life was good. At least, it was good until they heard the shower turning back on.

"Damn." Was all Jamie could muster "There's going to be no hot water left at all."

Coop grumbled in the affirmative before looking down at his own goo covered shirt "This stuff is really nasty." He mumbled before pulling the material over his head and tossed it towards the trash can "That shirt is never coming out of here. That's nastier than the time we had that week long GOW marathon and didn't bathe for the whole..."

Coop carried on talking but Jamie stopped listening as his mind went blank at the sight of Coop's body. How had he not noticed the change? Of course he'd noticed that his friend had lost a bit of his, once, enormous gut but how on earth had it slipped his notice that his best friend was now sporting the outline of a six pack?! His eyes began to wonder, wondering what else he'd missed out on while he'd been too busy hiding in fear of his life or staring at Kiva's ass. Above Coop's forming abbs, his pecks were defined and so were his arms – thick as they'd always been but now hard with muscle that had never been there before. His face had lost quite a bit of the chubbiness it had once sported and his brown eyes seemed bigger than they ever had before, now that the baby fat was gone from his defined cheek bones. Jamie suddenly felt self conscious about his toothpick of a bod... Maybe he should get a gym membership and a couple protein shakes or someth...

"Hey buddy, you alright?"

Jamie jumped out of his spaced moment at the feel of Coop's hand on his shoulder. The blonde was really hot, body heat from his hand seeped through the thin material of his t-shirt and the brunette had to fight off the shiver that tried to shoot down his spine "I'm... I'm fine." He choked out as normally as he could and grabbed another slice of pizza. It was cold but he really didn't care. Pizza was like sex. If it's good, it's amazing. If it's bad... it's still pretty good. Thank goodness that Coop hadn't seemed to notice his strange reaction because the blonde carried right on talking and eating until Kiva came out with a towel wrapped around her head and a pink nighty barely hanging off her frame. Jamie took a moment to appreciate the way it fell over her breasts and flopped around her thighs.

"You guys didn't leave any pizza for me." The red-head whined half heartedly, grabbing the half eaten piece hanging from the brunette's fingers.

"Yeah well." Coop grumbled around the food in his mouth "You didn't leave any hot water for us."

"There's enough for one more shower." The woman answered smoothly.

"One more?" Jamie growled, folding his arms tightly across his chest "How is that going to help us?" He glanced over at Coop for back up only to see the blonde looking rather upset about the ordeal. He really must've been more tired than he'd been letting on. Against his better judgment, and the t-shirt sticking to him via sweat and alien guts, Jamie sighed and pulled his beanie off of his head "You take it." He mumbled to the blonde as he ran his fingers through his hair. It felt gross and greasy but it had felt worse.

The blonde was obviously shocked. Did he wind up in an alternate dimension again? Jamie never turned down the opportunity to shower "Nah, dude, you take it." He said, leaning back in his chair as though it were no big deal "I'm used to being dirty." He didn't know why he'd said that when all he wanted to do was take the offer.

Kiva sighed heavily and threw her towel at Coop's face "Why not just shower together?" She stated, running her fingers through her still wet hair and ignoring the horrified shock on both of the faces before her "You're both male so it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of. You've got identical anatomy so I really don't see what the issue is."

"No." Jamie said flatly "N - O - spells..."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Jamie kept his eyes down so that Coop wouldn't see the blush rising to his face. He could not believe that he'd been talked into this. Not ten minutes ago, he was explaining, very rationally, why he and Coop would not be sharing a shower and now - he stood - in his birthday suit - with an equally naked Coop - in the tiny shower stall of the bathroom attached to the blonde's basement. The thing was barely big enough for Coop as it was, it was definitely not made for two people! Sometimes he wondered if the stuff Kiva told them about the future was just a farce to make her life in this time easier.

"Dude?" Coop's voice beckoned him back to the here and now "Are you awkward about this?"

Jamie considered lying but, how could he not feel awkward? He was pushed up against the glass of the shower door with Coop's body hovering over him as the bigger man took the brunt of the shower spray until it warmed up. It was a sweet gesture, really, but Jamie hadn't felt this self-conscious since the first time he'd taken a girl to bed.

Coop took the deep blush on his friend's face and neck as a 'yes' to his question when he was met with silence and then a strange thought occurred to him. He looked at his own tanned hand next to Jamie's shoulder and was shocked by just how pale the other man was. His eyes started to wonder, if the parts of his friend that did see the sun were paper white, the rest of his body should surely be close to glow in the dark. On closer inspection, Jamie was just pale. There was nothing else to it but then Coop had to force himself to stop observing the brunette so closely when he saw that his friend's nipples were hard and the thought crossed his mind as to what would happen if he thumbed the little pebbles. Coop closed his eyes and leaned back to get his hair wet. The hot water felt good as it began to wash off the grime of the day. When he was done, he took Jamie's shoulders and moved the smaller man under the spray.

Coop's hands on his shoulders surprised Jamie enough to make him gasp and he hoped with every fibre of his being that the blonde hadn't heard him. Coop was so warm and his hands were enormous. The blonde had always been a big guy but, even after having lost almost all of his lazy weight, Coop was still an imposing figure at six foot eight. Jamie felt tiny in comparison to his buddy at five foot nine. No girl would ever look at him next to the god that his friend was turning into.

A sudden rush of jealousy ran up his spine and Jamie grit his teeth hard against the idea of some mini-skirt wearing floozy taking his best friend's already scarce free time. The hands on his shoulders moved and surprised him yet again as Coop moved him out from under the spray so that the blonde could wash the shampoo out of his own hair. Jamie watched as the studs ran down the blonde's body and then his neither regions twitched!

Oh god! They had no damn right to twitch! Not while he was in the shower with his best friend! He liked girls with big boobs and tight jeans! Not...

"Turn around, buddy." Coop's voice interrupted his thought pattern smoothly and Jamie quickly did as he was told, scared out of his mind that Coop would see the semi he was probably sporting.

Coop's blood boiled at the action: He'd never admit it but he got such a rush every time he gave and order and Jamie immediately jumped to obey. He looked at the pale back in front of him and let his eyes wonder. Jamie wasn't too bad looking for a dude.

Coop was a really chilled out guy – most people knew this. The only thing he ever got competitive and aggressive about was gaming. One thing that he didn't often tell people – however – was that; for almost as long as he'd known him; Coop had found his best friend agreeably do-able... Even more so now, that said best friend was standing, incredibly, naked and wet before him. All he had to do was reach out and take what he wanted... instead; Coop squirted some shampoo into his hands and began rubbing it into the dark strands of Jamie's hair.

"You alright, buddy?" He murmured close to the brunette's ear and smirked at the shiver the smaller man tried and failed to suppress "We should really hurry up before the hot water runs out."

"Ye... yeah." Jamie stuttered back miserably. Coop was going to disown him as a friend if he saw the hard on he had right at that moment. He tried to push himself as close to the glass as he could but his head was pulled back into the spray and strong fingers started massaging the shampoo out of his hair. It felt so good after the near death experience of the day and slaving away in the late afternoon sun but Coop was right about one thing, the water was turning cold "You finish up." The brunette managed and gave himself props when his voice didn't stutter "I'm done anyway." Even though he hadn't put conditioner in his hair, Jamie quickly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel which he then hastily wrapped around his waist before leaving for the adjoining bedroom.

Coop stared after his friend's back as the smaller man turned tail and ran. As a matter of face, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes from roaming and he had indeed spotted his friend's... problem. A smirk split his lips.

Oh no, they were far from done.

Jamie paced the bedroom in a flat panic. He was trying to use fear to wilt the obvious problem beneath the towel wrapped about his waist but it was simply not happening. Being in Coop's bedroom was not helping either "Why me?" He cursed, and why for his best friend? Of all the people in the world. He treasured Coop and he didn't want to lose that friendship... unfortunately, the thing between his legs was a tie breaker right there.

"You stole my towel." Coop's voice came from the bathroom door and Jamie just couldn't bring himself to face his friend. Not in the state he was in "Hand it over." The voice sounded closer and the brunette's shoulders tensed.

"Sorry." He said, trying to sound as normal as possible "Don't you have a spare one?" He felt the blonde step closer and a hand landed on his hip. Coop's shower warm body heat seeped though his fingers and into Jamie's skin, goose bumps shot up along the brunette's side and he desperately hoped that the blonde wouldn't notice.

Coop did notice and he grinned "No." He moved his hand to strip the towel off of his friend but the movement had the white fluff falling to the floor of its own accord. Coop chuckled, Jamie's hips were so slim, it was a wonder it hadn't fallen sooner. He could see where the bone jutted out against the white skin and he simply had to touch. His fingers brushed over the bone and he felt the brunette shiver... Perfect.

"What... are you doing, Coop?" Jamie was so confused as the blonde took a firmer grip on his hip and his other hand slid forward, across his chest as that warm body pressed firmly against his back.

A soft gasp escaped Jamie's throat and Coop wanted to hear it again. His thumb brushed over a, still, shower-sensitive nipple and the brunette in his arms keened "I love that you're so responsive." Coop cooed into the side of Jamie's neck "Not even Megas reacts to me like this."

"He... he's a ro... bot." Jamie stuttered as he leaned back into Coop's chest. Why was he melting like this? Like one of those LAN floozies at the competitions Coop had competed in before Megas had come alo... "Oh god!" He moaned as his friend ground his hard cock against the brunette's bare ass "Coop!?"

"I'm going to take you, buddy." The blonde growled, bringing a hand around to grasp the brunette's pale hard on "So hard and so deep, you'll see stars for a week." Jamie whimpered as Coop stroked him slowly "Get onto the bed." The taller man ordered before stepping back and removing his touch completely.

Jamie felt cold without Coop pressed along his back but he forced his wobbly legs to get him the few steps to the bed where he collapsed. Coop followed and flipped the brunette onto his back as though he weighed nothing. Jamie had little to nothing on his bones, even with the newly formed muscles from hero stuff but, too Coop, he was just about perfect. His tummy was flat and his collar bones just called to be marked. The blonde pressed his warm hand over Jamie's belly and the brunette moaned as he tried to move and couldn't. Coop's lips burned his skin as they bit and licked and nibbled a path up his abdomen, stopping to taste his nipples before continuing up the side of his neck. Jamie couldn't keep back the moans pouring forth from his lips. It was too much! It felt too good!

"Coop!" he gasped when the blonde bit the spot right behind his ear "Coop! Kiva will hear."

Coop grinned "Don't make noise then." He chuckled and sank down to take Jamie's dick into his mouth. His hand barely made it over the brunette's mouth in time to stifle the scream that ripped itself from the smaller man's throat and Coop revelled in the fact that he could hold the struggling boy down so easily: One hand over his mouth, the other on his hip, his mouth on his cock and his arms pinning the brunette's thighs. The power rush was even better than piloting a giant robot.

Jamie pulled and clawed at Coop's arm and hair. The sensations bombarding his body were just too much! He couldn't... He was going to cum! He needed to tell before... And then Coop swallowed around him and his vision turned white. His entire body arched as his hips tried to buck only to be held down with almost no effort on the blonde's part. Spasms ripped through his body as he screamed his release into his friend's hand and twisted his fingers into his hair.

Coop swallowed before leaning back to look at the wrecked man beneath him... God, Jamie was beautiful. When he wasn't transfixed with fear, his lanky frame relaxed into a multitude of soft curves, only broken occasionally when pale skin stretched a little too close to the bone. His hair was darker than usual from the damp of the shower and his cheeks were flushed... Coop had to have him all.

Coop slid further down his friend's body and hiked Jamie's long legs over his shoulders. Tremors still pulsed through them and Coop could only grin before he licked a strip up the brunette's flaccid cock. Jamie whimpered softly and tried to push him away from the sensitive organ but Coop would not be moved as he continued to lick and nibble and suck at his friend's inner thighs. Jamie was half hard again by the time Coop finally pulled him closer and slipped his tongue further back over the puckered hole.

The feel of his friend's tongue there, of all places, made Jamie blush beet red and he pulled his hips back and away from the squirming muscle "Coop, stop that!" he whined "It's gross."

The blonde glared up the pale body and growled softly "Lay still."

Jamie shook his head and pulled himself further back up the bed, trying to get his hips out of Coop's grip... Coop was not happy.

With a growl, Coop pulled Jamie down the bed and under his body. The pale man gasped before his mouth was taken in a brutally dominating kiss that bruised his lips and stole his breath. When Coop pulled away, Jamie was breathless and panting hard. He was sure that he'd have bruises tomorrow where Coop's fingers were digging into his thighs... He groaned at the thought of being marked so possessively.

"Would you prefer that I didn't prepare you?" Coop murmured into Jamie's ear with a nip at his flesh "Want me to bury myself inside you rough and raw?" He ground their hips together and Jamie moaned "Rip you open so no one else will ever feel like enough?" The brunette wreathed at the blonde's words and how hard the bigger man was against him, at how much his friend could want him.

"Yes!" Jamie hissed as Coop continued to rut against him. His hands finding their way down the blonde's chest "Yes, Coop! God yes!"

Without any warning, Coop shifted his hips and rammed into Jamie's tight heat. The brunette screamed. It felt like he was being ripped in two, the pain incredible but so was the feeling of his friend's dick filling him up. His hips arched off the bed, trying desperately to adjust to the meat inside of him.

Coop felt himself getting harder as the brunette wreathed beneath him. He grabbed Jamie's wrists and pinned them above his head before his free hand started soothing over the pale, straining body "Hush, love." He cooed gently even as he began thrusting his hips in and out without giving the brunette a chance to adjust. He wouldn't show it but the dry entry had kind of hurt him too but the tight heat caused him to dribble precum which helped a little to slick the way "Let me take care of you."

Jamie felt tears at his eyes and his mouth was dry. Coop was taking what he wanted from his body but he still cared. He leaned forward as much as his trapped arms would let him as he reached for Coop's lips... He had to kiss him again. The move shifted him and then Coop was drinking down his scream as pleasure exploded up his spine "Coop!" He moaned, his lover name a mantra on his lips "Coop! Coop! Coop!"

"Keep your hands here." Coop panted as he let go of Jamie's arms and latched onto his hips before sitting back, dragging the brunette's hips up with him. Jamie's lower back came off of the bed but he kept his hands where he'd been told as Coop continued to drill him. The new angle moved Coop away from that wonderful spot and Jamie wanted to scream at the blonde that he was doing it wrong!

In a moment of defiance, Jamie suddenly sat up and shoved Coop onto his back. Coop felt rage at the defiance but then his breath caught on a moan as Jamie's fingers slipped into his own dark hair – imitating how they'd been on the bed – and began to ride him. Coop's face split into a grin as he grabbed those pale hips and helped to raise them up before dragging them back down onto his cock. Jamie panted and groaned above him and Coop couldn't help it as he suddenly shot up to sit and slammed into the brunette's sweet spot even as he pulled Jamie down for a soul sucking kiss.

Jamie couldn't take it... Coop was so deep inside him and the pleasure was just too great. He... He just had to cum now! He groaned out his release as Coop jabbed into that spot again and again. He felt heat coil in his insides and, as he clenched down and felt Coop's cum spill inside him, the blonde's hand closed hard around the base of Jamie's cock.

Jamie's orgasm ripped through him but he couldn't cum. It was weird and wonderful and it hurt but it was amazing and, when he came down from it, he was panting like a bitch in heat... Still hard and still needy.

Coop grinned at his lover's flushed face and heaving body as the brunette strained against the uncomfortably grip on his manhood. Slowly, Coop began to pump Jamie's hard on. Jamie gasped as Coop pressed his lips to his neck and began kissing and nibbling everywhere he could reach. The brunette's hips grated up into Coop's hand and the blonde's, now, limp cock slipped from his ass. He moaned as cum dripped out of him and down his thighs. Heat coiled in his belly and then, suddenly, Coop latched onto the side of his neck and bit him!

With a shudder against the strong hands holding him captive and a raw shout, Jamie came with Coop's name on his lips. His vision went black and all he knew was bliss until Coop's voice brought him back.

"I always knew you'd be a good lay." The blonde said affectionately as he lay them down and wrapped his arms around Jamie "Always said you had a tight little ass." Jamie whimpered as one hand slid down his back to grip his ass hard before two large fingers slowly slipped into his now slick hole to toy with his insides "Tomorrow I'll fuck you just like this." He whispered against the brunette's lips as they parted and panted "Just with my fingers." He latched onto Jamie's neck again as he twisted his fingers and caught that special spot again, the brunette wreathing in his arms and against his body.

The fingers free and Jamie whimpered "Coop, please." His breathing sped up when the hands on his ass squeezed but made no attempt to enter him again "I feel so empty." He practically sobbed "I'll do anything..."

Coop smirked as the brunette clutched at him and wreathed in his arms "Anything? He asked softly.

Jamie nodded, agreeing with the man who had given him such pleasure "Yes!" he gasped.

Coop growled low in his throat "God I love how you bend to me." He pulled the brunette into a crushing kiss and they both kept going until they passed out from exhaustion.

**The Next Morning**

Jamie was awoken by feather light kisses making a lethargic path from his knee, which was then hooked over a shoulder, up and inside his thigh, over his hip and along his side, across his collar bone and then the kisses were pressed harder into his neck. He moaned softly, arching into the body above him then gasping as a spasm went up his spine from his ass.

Coop chuckled and found his lips for a demanding kiss that left the brunette even more breathless "Good morning." The blonde smiled.

"Good morning, indeed." Jamie returned softly, lifting a hand to run down Coop's new body "I think I'll have to skip out on helping you save the world today." He stopped to tweak a nipple and felt his own smile growing when the blonde's breath hitched.

"I'm not going to save the world today." Coop grinned and Jamie felt a shift as the blonde's huge hands landed on his thighs and squeezed "I'm going to stay right here, with you, and I'm going to make sure that you can't walk for a week."

**End**

**AN: **Not my best ever but I came across and old episode of Megas XLR the other day and this had been bugging my brain so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I apologise for the weak ending but I just couldn't come up with anything better at the time and I know that, if I simply leave it on my computer, it'll never be finished. Also, I know that Jamie's a bit of a weak character in this story but come on, admit it, he is a total sub in the cartoon, even though he tries not to be ;)

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it because, despite the hiccups, I enjoyed writing it.

Please review... thank you.

Until the next bout of inspiration...

Anne Hunter


End file.
